This application relates to lighting and more particularly to lighting for use in marine applications.
Lighting is highly desirable for safely using and operating boats. Visibility to other craft is also particularly desirable. However, wiring for lighting is not necessarily desirable if the wires have to be placed through bulkheads where leaks may occur. Also, anything extra on boats requires maintenance.